


What's In the Fridge?

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Just a little Crack, October Prompt Challenge, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor and Isaac need to go food shopping. But who's turn is it? Better let a few rounds of competitive gaming decide.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac LaForeze (mentioned), Trevor Belmont & Isaac Laforeze
Series: October Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What's In the Fridge?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Roommates with a happy ending

There was no beer in the fridge. Trevor looked up and down, and spent far more time with his head in the cold appliance than he usually did--even moved around some food to look behind!--but nothing materialized.

“You’re wasting power,” came the smooth voice from beside the sink.

“And you wasted my beer,” Trevor called back. Maybe there was some in the freezer.

“Unlikely. You know I don’t touch your piss-smelling beverage.”

Trevor closed the freezer and stomped over to confront his roommate. “Well there’s no more. One of us has to go shopping.”

“You mean you have to go shopping.” Isaac didn’t even glance up from the knives he was sharpening.

“You’re out of your halal lamb.”

Isaac paused, then tried to deny it. “You weren’t even looking for-”

“I looked around the freezer too. You’re out.” Trevor stretched his smirk wider once he finally had Isaac’s full attention. “Double Dash, best two out of three.”

“Four out of seven. I’m going to win an entire cup.”

Trevor laughed. “Big talk, but I’ve been practicing.”

Ten minutes later, Trevor was almost regretting his choice, but he hadn’t lost yet. They had each won three races, so the next one would decide it. By grim agreement, there was only one track which would prove the true master: Rainbow Road.

“Don’t let me down,” Trevor said, picking Diddy Kong and Browser Jr.

“You can wish all you want,” Isaac said, picking his usual of Wario and Toadette, “but you had better have the cash to go shopping.”

It was a fierce battle, neck-and-neck, with lots of shouting and trash talk and curses, though Trevor was the loudest, as always. Then right near the end, with Trevor in the lead from a lucky shot with the Bowser shell, Isaac suddenly sped past, Toadette _whoo-hoo_ -ing in victory as Isaac activated the golden mushroom over and over again. He sped through the turns with reckless abandon, jumping over a couple tight turns to gain even more ground.

“Dammit!” Trevor shouted. But it was too late; Even a large banana couldn’t reach that far, and the final spiral towards the finish line granted Isaac the time he needed to cross first.

As the winning music played from the TV, Trevor fell back against the couch, controller forgotten in his lap.

“Looks like I win.” Isaac’s smile was obvious in his voice.

“Fuuuuck.”

“I’ll go with you anyway. I wanted to speak with Hector.”

Trevor sighed. “Yeah, fine. Just don’t be gross about it.”

“I’m certain I don’t know what you mean.” But Isaac’s guileless tone didn’t fool Trevor. He enjoyed flirting with Hector, especially to the point where Hector would be a stamerring mess, which made it incredibly awkward for Trevor. He suspected that was part of the fun for Isaac.

“Whatever. Let’s go get you something to eat. And also your lamb.” Trevor laughed at his own joke, even when he got one of his silicon “kunais” thrown at his head.

“Hector mentioned he had bought a case of hard cider,” Isaac said. Trevor turned, eyes wide in hope. Isaac casually brushed at his long tunic shirt. “But perhaps I won’t invite him over after all.”

“No no, invite him.” Trevor waved his hands back and forth. “He can be on your team in Mario Kart.”

Isaac actually sighed. Hector was notoriously bad at the game.

Humming to himself as he vaulted over the couch and grabbed his jacket, Trevor felt bubbling excitement at the evening ahead. He may have lost the challenge, but at least he was getting his alcohol, and some good company to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. I think Isaac and Trevor would be constantly competitive friends haha. XD And you *know* Trevor is the one in Mario Kart who is throwing bananas and bowser shells and red boxes all over the tracks. His strategy boils down to controlled chaos.
> 
> Bless all of you who appreciate my stupid kunai joke. See you tomorrow!


End file.
